


Elevator Confessions

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [21]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey and Dex get stuck in an elevator when the power goes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: "Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they’ve had a fight."

"Aw, you've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Dex groaned as the elevator ground to an abrupt halt and the lights went out. "Of course! _Of course!_ Of-fucking-course this would happen today... And with _you_ of all people."

"What happened!?"

"The power went out and now we're stuck in this piece of shit elevator until it comes back," Dex used his cell phone to illuminate the confined space and used the emergency phone to call the company. He hung up and turned back to Nursey. "Well, they're aware we're in here, but nothing much to do about it. Just sit and wait."

"Is it going to fall?"

"What? No. What the hell? Why are you clinging to the railing so tight?" Dex turned the light on his phone towards his fellow defenceman and was shocked to see the usually calm and collected man wide-eyed in the corner, gripping the handrails with both hands. " _Chill_."

"But if it _does_ fall, there's like, a way to survive, right? If you jump up right before impact?" Nursey squeezed his eyes tightly shut when the bright light from Dex's phone got to be too much.

Dex was filled with the curious combination of feeling both like he wanted to comfort his nervous teammate, but also bully him a little. He chose the latter. "That doesn't work. How would we even know when we were about to hit the bottom of the elevator shaft?"

Dex felt a bit guilty, but quickly reminded himself that Nursey was the reason they had lost their game against Princeton earlier that evening, and they had been in the middle of a fight when the power had gone out. Did Nursey just let out a little whimper?

Shit.

Dex sighed. "Hey... Are you scared of elevators or something?"

"Shut up, Dex. I can't handle you bugging me about this right now," Nursey remained braced in the corner with his eyes closed.

"I'm not. I'm serious. You can tell me."

Nursey let out a shaky sigh. "Not elevators _exactly_... More like tiny dark enclosed spaces... _Especially_ if there's a chance that space might plunge me to my death."

Was it horrible to find Nursey's fear somehow endearing? Really, it was just nice to see the 'chill' man showing any kind of strong emotion. "It's okay. We're between the first and second floor, so I bet we would survive even if this _did_ fall -- _**which it won't.**_ I _promise_ you it won't."

"You don't know--"

"It's just a power failure. There's nothing wrong with the elevator itself. We'll be okay," Dex continued to reassure him. "Sit down and take a few deep breaths. It's okay. _You're_ okay."

"But if I take deep breaths--"

"You're not going to use up the oxygen. We're in an elevator, it's not air-tight. Here," Dex approached him and placed one hand on Nursey's shoulder and the other on his back. He helped guide him down to the floor, and kneeled beside him.

"How do you know so much about elevators?"

"One of my uncles repairs them for a living. I helped him out one summer," the redhead answered. It was a bold-faced lie, but Nursey did not need to know that. Dex felt some of the tension leave the other man's shoulders and he kept his hold.

"I really hate that you're the one seeing me like this," Nursey leaned his forehead against his bent knees. Oh, to be with Bitty, or Chowder, or literally _anyone but_ Dex at the moment.

"I kinda like that I'm seeing you this way," Dex smiled. It came out worse than he meant it to.

"Go to hell, Poindexter."

"I mean, usually _nothing_ seems to bother you. Well, except for me, I guess. It's okay if you're scared, you know? Turns out you _are_ only human," he slid off his knees and rested his back against the elevator wall. The hand that had been on Nursey's back slid around his shoulders instead.

"Aren't you super pissed at me still?"

"Yeah, but I can't exactly kick a guy when he's down like this..." Dex sighed. "You know what I'm scared of?"

"No. What?"

"Moths."

Nursey chuckled. " _What?_ But they can't even do anything to you!"

"I know, but..." Dex shuddered. "Ugh. They gross me out. And why are they dusty? Get it together, nature."

Nursey laughed this time and Dex smiled wider. "Get it together nature?"

"Shut up," his hand traveled up to stroke Nursey's dark, curly hair. Dex felt him sigh and lean into it, so he continued. "Are your eyes still closed?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, keep them closed. That flashlight on my phone is killing the battery, I need to shut it off."

"Use mine," Nursey dug his hand into his pocket and held out his phone to the man beside him. "The code is 1-9-9-3."

"1993?" Dex asked in surprise as he punched in the code. He had not expected Nursey to give him the key to unlocking his phone so willingly. Maybe he was desperate because of their current predicament. He also had not expected the lock screen of Nursey's phone to be a photo of them from Jack's photography project the year before.

"It's the year the 'Midnight Marauders' album came out."

"Huh. Never heard of it."

"You should listen to it sometime. Maybe we could do it together or something..."

Dex chuckled. "Are you asking me for a date, Nurse?"

"Yeah."

The breath caught in Dex's throat. "Wh-- you-- are you serious? You mean like a _date?_ You... You're not joking?"

"I like you. You didn't realize that by now?"

"No..."

"Is that okay? You can ignore that 'date' stuff if you're not interested. I'm pretty satisfied that we're friends mostly now."

"... I'm not."

"That's okay. I hope I didn't make things weird. Like I said, I'm happy that we're finally friends and--"

"No. I meant I'm not satisfied... you know, just being friends..." Dex said carefully. "You drive me crazy sometimes, but... I like you too."

Nursey half-laughed, half-sighed with relief. "I was scared you kind of hated me still."

"What? Of course n--" The lights flickered back on and the elevator churned into motion once more. The doors opened on the main floor before either man had a chance to stand.

"You guys!!!!!" Chowder flung his body on top of both of them. He had just missed catching the elevator in their hotel with them when the power had gone out. When the worried goalie made it down the staircase and his fellow frogs were not waiting for him in the lobby, Chowder had alerted the rest of the team. "Are you okay???"

"What? Yeah. We're good," Nursey groaned as Chowder used his knees to push himself back up to his feet.

"Oh thank lord. I was a little worried you might try to kill each other." Bitty laughed when he poked his head inside and saw the two young men, Dex with his arm still around Nursey.

"Were you scared???"

"No. It was fine," Dex said as he and Nursey scrambled to their feet.

"At least they've stopped fighting." Ransom shrugged.

"Remind me to lock you guys in a dark room together next time you start bickering."

A blush crept across Dex's freckled cheeks at the thought of what they might do next time they were alone in a darkened room together. He laughed nervously. "Haha, yeah..."

Nursey nudged his shoulder at the group of men headed on their way for dinner. "I think I could get used to that..." He winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Fun fact from Twitter: Apparently "Award Tour" by A Tribe Called Quest is Nursey's favourite song (Midnight Marauders is the album it was on btw)


End file.
